


Empty Eyes

by BeautifulHalfBlood



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Creepy, Drabble, Gen, Next Generation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulHalfBlood/pseuds/BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes are the windows to the soul. But when those windows are slammed shut, what do the eyes show? Wyatt Halliwell is about to find out and the reveal will bring the famed witch to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Eyes

He'd never noticed how telling eyes could be. It was too late now, the information was useless to him. It was like he was paralyzed, his legs, arms, eyes, all trapped. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him as his mind struggled to process and comprehend the sight before him

Long blond hair was drenched in blood. It fanned out around her head, like an angel. If her eyes were closed, he could pretend that she was just sleeping or pretending, trying to scare DJ. _She isn't. Not anymore,_ his mind whispered to him. But her eyes were open. Mischievous glances around, a gleam shining in her enchanting, blue eyes. Those eyes were now glazed over with the lifeless sight of death.

Her body was covered in blood and burns, bent in strange ways. Her face was left unmarked, presumably to make sure her identity was discovered. Desperately, he turned to avoid the gruesome sight. He went to his knees at the new sight, ignorant to the blood soaking through the knees of his jeans.

Like hers, his shaggy dark hair pooled around his beaten face. He wasn't sure if he preferred her flawless features or his broken skin. He was terrified to look at his eyes. His green gaze, always vivid and intense, shining with intelligence and darkness and _life_. As he looked at his eyes, he knew immediately that he preferred her sightless look compared to his empty, _blind_ eyes. He trembled as his torturous mind conjured images of his eyesight being cruelly ripped away from him in his last moments before the painful death that awaited him

Screaming his agony to the Heavens, Wyatt Halliwell wept next to the body of Melinda and Chris Halliwell.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes are the windows to the soul. But when those windows are slammed shut, what do the eyes show? Wyatt Halliwell is about to find out and the reveal will bring the famed witch to his knees.


End file.
